Fed up
by hikaru shidou
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen when hikarus brothers go a little to far intruding into hikaru privacy?


Disclaimer- i don't own rayearth.  
I wrote this cause I had a similar problem so I wrote my feelings down as a rayearth story,  
I know i haven't written in a while but thats cause of all the stuff going on in my life.  
  
" Yeah sure I'll met you at the pizza place in a half hour" said hikaru talking to her friend tenchi.   
" No she won't " came a voice from the phone . Hikaru reconized that voice.   
It belong to her brother Masaru.  
" Tenchi can I call you back later?" she said politly but in an annoyed voice.  
" sure call you later bye's" with that they hung up.  
Hikaru stormed out of her room to her brothers room.   
Masaru and Kakeru were listening in on yet another phone call of hers.  
Kakeru was reading her diary. Hikaru burst open the door furious at her older brothers.  
This had been the 7th time this week they had listened in on her phone calls to some guys at her school.   
And it was only wensday.  
" WHAT are you doing with MY DIARY!!!" screamed Hikaru as   
Sataru came out of his room to see what Hikaru was upset at.   
" oh..... um...... this is YOUR diary?? hehe sorry i thought it was Sataru's. "   
said Kakeru in a failed attempt for an excuse.  
" I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR SNOOPING IN MY BUSNISS" she screamed.   
"hikaru calm down" said sataru as he put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.  
" I HAVE A RIGHT TO PRIVACY AND A LIFE OF MY OWN!!!!!" she continue.  
Right there tears of fustration and anger poured down her face.   
" oh..... hikaru don't cry please" said masaru seeing how upset he had made his sweet little sister.  
Hikaru turned and stormed out of the house to tokyo tower.   
She had to get away from her brothers before she lost her temper.  
With all her will she wished to go to cephiro. As soon as the white light engulfed her her brothers saw her vanish into thin air  
With an exasperated sigh they went to the cafe to wait for her return.   
In cephiro ---  
  
Umi and fuu were having picnic with ascott and Ferio when they all felt Hikaru's presence.   
" Lets go get miss hikaru and sir lantis so they can join us " said fuu happily  
" thats a good idea my love." ferio kissed Fuu's cheek. and she blushed.   
Umi gave them a look like "oh please cut that out!" with that all 4 got up to look for Hikaru.  
Lantis had felt Hikaru's presence also and was looking out the window and saw a black cloud appear not to far from the palace.   
Umi, Fuu, Ascott, and Ferio couldn't find Hikaru so they went back to thier Picnic.   
Lantis summoned his Black horse and rode off to the black cloud.   
Hikaru sat under a tree with the black cloud over her head totally unaware of it.  
" why don't they let me have a life of my own. I mean i have a wonderful boyfriend.  
I'm highly respected abassodor for cephiro to autozam, I'm a damn magic knight for crying out loud can't I have a little privacy!!"  
She sat there and cried. As Lantis rode closer he saw a red headed girl sitting under a tree in the middle of the cloud.   
He smiled slightly at the figure since hikaru was the only one with red hair.   
But as he drew closer the smile turned into a frown as he saw her crying. He jumped of his horse and walked to her.  
" Hikaru are you ok?" his voice full of concern.   
" yes..... just peachy" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
" hikaru tell me whats wrong" he leaned closer to her.  
" my brothers don't understand.  
they don't understand i have a life and have secrets i wanna.... wanna..... keep to my self."   
she couldn't take it anymore.   
She just broke down and cried.  
Lantis pulled her closer and kissed her head.   
" its ok karu i'm here for you" He wouldn't ask anymore questions to make her upset so he just read her mind with his magic to get the story.  
They sat there Hikaru in Lantis's arms being comphorted by her love letting her fusration and anger spill away in tears. (( kodack moment!!!!))  
The sun started to set when Hikaru had stopped crying. She had fallen asleep in his arms.   
Easily Lantis picked her up and got onto his horse ridding to the palace.   
He rode slowly so not to wake her. He kissed her forehead as they rode to the castle  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~  
  



End file.
